This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a linear direct drive motor which is especially intended for use in directly driving proportional flow control valves for aircraft flight control servo actuation systems or other such proportional devices.
New and advanced military aircraft flight control servo actuation systems require direct drive proportional flow control valves with enhanced capabilities for execution of dynamic load damping, actuator stiffness enhancement and flutter suppression. This has created a need for an improved force motor design for operating such valves which has the necessary frequency response characteristics, output power, linearity and symmetry to support such valve requirements.